


Operation-Cheer Up Uncle Harry

by hd_family_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Dream Sex, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hd_family_mod/pseuds/hd_family_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has a plan. His newly divorced godfather and widowed cousin have been circling around each other for ages. After trying on his own to help get them together he brings in the Cavalry but was it really necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation-Cheer Up Uncle Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was adorable. As soon as I saw it I wanted to write it. In my mind Teddy took after his mom and went to Hufflepuff so any plans are not likely to be sneaky in nature. Thanks to the prompter for making this a little vague so I could fill in the blanks. Thanks as well to Brittany – my beta for this fic!

 

**_Operation – Cheer up Uncle Harry_ **

_by LoriFanFic_

 

 _Divorce should be a four letter word._ A nineteen year old Teddy shook his head as he ducked into the corridor. He couldn’t believe Ginny would do this now. He understood she and Harry were having problems but they’d all just barely seen the kids off on the Hogwarts Express before Ginny handed Harry divorce papers.

It was lucky he had the day off from work at Uncle George’s store and he could be here to support his distraught godfather as Harry had always done for him. _Poor James, Albus and Lily._ He thought to himself. _At least they’re old enough to understand it isn’t their fault._ He’d owled Draco because his cousin had already left the platform by the time it had gone down. Now he’d have to take care of Harry because Godric knew Harry wouldn’t admit to needing it. He took a deep breath and prepared to reenter the lawyer’s office but something caught his eye. Pale-blond hair.

Cousin Draco had just arrived; Teddy observed with a grateful sigh. He took a moment to admire his cousin. It was almost a shame that they were related because the man was so beautiful. His perfectly combed platinum hair was tucked behind one ear and he was approaching Harry from the floo. He briefly acknowledged Teddy before shaking hands with Harry and then embracing him briefly. As they spoke, Teddy watched them closely…like he’d always done. Perhaps Teddy wouldn’t be the only shoulder for Harry to lean on after all. He continued to watch them even as he lapsed into his own thoughts. They were both an integral part of his life, these men. One was his godfather whom he’d known since the end of the war and the other was his beloved cousin who had mended the fences between their broken families, in essence giving him a comfortable and happy life despite his orphaned status.

Teddy had been too little at the time to really remember the day Uncle Harry had shown up at his nana’s house but Nana told the story a lot so it felt like he did. Harry had come to the door of the home Andromeda Tonks had been sharing with her daughter, son-in-law and grandson and knocked with a too solemn demeanor. He’d cried as he broke the news that Nymphadora and her husband Remus had died in the battle but then he’d given his word that he would be around to help out as much as he could. Harry vowed to be there for his godson and he had been. Having nowhere to go except a rundown London townhouse, the young hero had gratefully accepted Andromeda’s offer to join their small household, bringing with him a creepy old house elf named Kreacher that had quickly taken to serving members of the Black family.

Some months later, Cousin Draco had approached Nana at the celebration of Hogwarts reopening. He and his parents had all attended and, upon seeing her long estranged sister, Narcissa had begun to cry. Andromeda and Harry had been wary at first but Draco’s sincerity had been absolute. The young blond had given Harry a formal apology that Teddy had been too young to understand and both families had spent the day together.

That began a new era in all of their lives as, during the following months, Harry was able to fix up Grimmauld Place with Draco’s, Kreacher’s and even Narcissa’s assistance because only she had known how to remove her aunt’s portrait so that Harry could sell the place. He married Ginny almost a year to the day after battle of Hogwarts but Andromeda kept Teddy and Kreacher with her when the newlyweds bought their own house. The wedding had been an affair to remember – especially with the Malfoys in attendance – because nobody had expected it except Teddy’s nana. Draco had reciprocated, inviting Andromeda, Teddy and the Potters to his wedding later the same year. With Harry and Draco becoming close friends, Ginny had made the effort to do the same with Astoria Malfoy.

Tension brewed as the Malfoys were anxious to conceive an heir while the Potters weren’t in a hurry. For months, although they remained friends, the Potters and Malfoys relationship was tested and strained. When Harry and Ginny conceived quickly, Draco and Astoria became withdrawn and the couples did not speak for over a month. By the time James was born, just a week after Teddy’s third birthday, Draco had calmed his ire enough to accept the situation and the two families once again enjoyed each other’s company.

During Ginny’s pregnancy, the starter-home where she and Harry lived was expanded upon so that Andromeda and Teddy could move in due to her aging and aching body. Harry was thrilled to become a father and welcome Teddy who had been overjoyed at his new cousin. Teddy and James loved it when Draco and Astoria would visit and it was a common occurrence even after Ginny and Astoria both got pregnant the next year. The addition of Albus and Scorpius made everyone involved rejoice but Harry could tell that Ginny was more than a little disappointed not to have a girl. The boys began to grow almost closer than brothers and less than a year passed before Ginny turned up pregnant yet again. Teddy was just about to turn five when Lily was born and it felt – to him – like the family was now complete.

Between the births of the children, Harry had gone through Auror training with his friend Ron Weasley and Draco gained a mastery of both Arithmancy and Potions. Astoria took her cues from Narcissa who was a bit of a social butterfly. She joined several charity committees and attended benefit galas while Ginny only joined one charity so she’d be free to take care of her own children rather than hire one of the Elf agencies to do it for her.

Life was going smoothly until the unthinkable had happened. A week or so after seeing Albus and Scorpius off on the Hogwarts express, Astoria began to feel sick so Draco took her to Saint Mungo’s where she was found to have a strange wasting disease that was hereditary in her family. It wasn’t long before she passed and Draco fell into a depression soon after, but Harry took it upon himself to keep his friend involved with life and the children. As soon as Draco’s year of mourning ended, Ginny had tried to set the blond up with some of her single friends but nothing had worked out until he finally confided that he wanted something different than what he’d had with Astoria. When Teddy had asked, the older man had confessed the need to follow the subtle leanings he’d had in his youth and try dating men instead this time.

“Ted?” Harry was asking.

Teddy blinked, startled out of his memories. “Sorry, Uncle Harry, I was just thinking. Anyway, how’d it go?”

“Strangely enough, she just wants her vault, the guest bedroom set and half the assets we acquired during the marriage.” Harry sighed and motioned that they should be on their way. “She doesn’t want the house or to take the kids from me – says she’ll get a flat in London and as long as I let them visit her during the holidays she’ll apparently be content.”

Draco frowned at Harry as they walked down the street and into a muggle pub. “Why now? Did she say?”

“She said she wants to travel and my job along with several other factors would limit her adventures.” Harry shook his head and pointed to a table. “I don’t get it. I thought we’d get through her restlessness like we got through her almost-depression when Al wasn’t born a girl. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know who I am without her and the kids around.”

Teddy and Draco shared a look before turning back to join Harry. The waitress came and took their lunch orders before letting them get back to their conversation.

“That’s the first thing we do then.” The blond nodded decisively.

Harry blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

“We rediscover you.” Draco smirked at the dazed look on his friend’s face. “I had to do this after Astoria passed on. You remember, don’t you? The year after she died, you helped me stave off depression by reminding me I still had Scorpius and things to do besides mourn. Well, your wife may not have died but your marriage did…” Harry’s wince made Draco pause but not for long. “Sorry, but now you’ve got things to do.”

“Like what?” Harry asked mildly interested.

“You have to inform your children…” Draco said gently. “You should also talk to the Weasleys because I’m somehow sure she didn’t tell them what was going through her head.”

“I haven’t actually seen Ron and Hermione for a while…have I?” Harry murmured glancing at Teddy while the waitress delivered their food and colas.

Nodding, Draco sighed knowingly. “After a visit with your friends, you’ll need to see the goblins about Ginevra’s settlement.”

“And after that we’ll all go flying.” Teddy grinned encouragingly. “Everything always feels better when you’re on a broomstick!”

Draco’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “And here I thought you played it straight!”

Harry snorted. His amusement became contagious and soon the three of them were giggling like children. When he finally calmed down he looked at his godson and close friend. “Thanks, guys. I really needed this.”

“If you need help with anything, let me know.” Draco patted Harry’s shoulder.

“Even if it’s just ‘getting pissed’?” Harry smirked humorlessly as he began to eat.

“Especially if it’s ‘getting pissed’!” Draco winked as he stood. “I’m for the loo. Back in a bit.”

Teddy looked after the blond. “So…”

Harry nudged his godson’s plate. “Eat.”

“I will. I just want to say I’m sorry…” Teddy paused not really knowing what words would help Harry. “I guess that’s right. I’m really sorry things with Ginny didn’t work.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth twitched for a fraction of a second. “Thanks Ted. You’ve been awfully sweet today. I appreciate it.”

“And you’ll call after you’ve handled the business end of things?” Teddy prodded his uncle with the toe of his foot.

“I will…Promise.” Harry had tears in his eyes. “Flying sounds like a fantastic idea. Give me a couple of days and then we’ll go up to Hogsmeade for a day.”

“Do I get an invite too?” Draco was back and watching the awkward encounter.

“Of course, Cuz! We’d never leave you out, right Harry?” Teddy had a too-wide grin as he took a bite of his sandwich. “What’s a day of flying without you, Draco?”

“Seekers’ game?” Harry asked innocently.

Draco’s grey eyes narrowed and he nodded. “Yes, I think so. Will you be playing fair?”

“Me?” Harry affected a startled expression.

Teddy chuckled. “The two of you are always so competitive! Can’t you just have a little fun?”

Together, the older men huffed. “No!” They looked at each other and shook once again with laughter. Teddy joined them and soon the conversation began to flow naturally.

~oOo~

That night, lying in a cold bed, Harry was certain it was the worst he’d spent in a long time. He’d argued with Ron earlier and, even though Harry had agreed that he was at least partially in fault for his failed marriage, it hadn’t ended well. Hermione had sympathized and brought out two books; one was about carrying out a well-ordered divorce and the other was a guide to moving on afterward. Harry felt an odd sort of comfort in the fact that his best friends never seemed to change.

Draco, however, had changed ever-so much over the years. After that first apology, he’d become a better man. He’d become softer and more charitable, not to mention friendlier and more personable. The most notable change between them was the fact that they could now joke together and enjoy each other’s company.

 _Where did that come from?_ The brunette shook his head. Why had Draco popped into his mind?

Anyway, at least the children had taken it easy on him. James had heard some of the arguments Harry’d had with Ginny and knew they hadn’t really ever ended. Al and Lily had seen the way Ginny would tense up if he remained in her vicinity for very long or overreact to a mild comment Harry made and they’d apparently been expecting some kind of separation. Teddy hadn’t been living with Harry and Ginny since he’d turned eighteen, so he’d gotten a shock but that was to be expected…and he’d been great.

Harry was pleased to have had his company to the lawyer’s office and then Draco showing up – that had been such a comfort to him that he didn’t know how to explain it. Lunch had been a nice distraction even though it had also brought a strange kind of focus to his mind. Draco had done that…helped him that way…and after leaving the pub, Harry had taken the man’s advice in visiting his friends. He’d also made an appointment to see the Gringott’s goblins the next day. As Harry drifted off, his last thought was that he’d have to take the blond up on his offer to get drunk together soon.

~oOo~

“WHAT?”

Teddy winced, his hair rapidly flickering between his usual brown and shock white as his girlfriend’s voice rose to a screech.

“Tell me I heard you wrong, Ted.” She demanded. “You’re not really going to attempt this?”

Victoire Weasley was quite formidable and Teddy was a little nervous about it but he was certain he could convince her that he was right. “Now just hear me out, Vicki. Please?” He consciously made his hair change from brown to her favorite shade of lavender in an attempt to sooth her.

Her eyes narrowed. “You know I hate when people shorten my name.”

He bit his lip. People had been hexed for it. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I really am.”

“Whatever. Get on with it. What’s this plan?” She huffed.

“Well, Uncle Harry was really upset this morning so I went with him to his lawyer’s office and then owled Draco. After his wife died, Draco told me he felt really sad and Harry helped him out. He told me that he felt a certain obligation to help if Harry ever needed him.” Teddy paused. “So anyway, I owled him and he came within minutes of getting my letter.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” She tossed her reddish-blonde hair over her shoulder.

“He didn’t look very _obligated_ when I saw him greet Harry.” Teddy smirked while wiggling his eyebrows and letting his hair switch colors again - this time it became ruby red to reflect his mischievous intentions.

Victoire rolled her eyes. “Well, don’t keep me in suspense.”

With a chuckle, Teddy told her how Draco had not just shook his uncle’s hand but also embraced him. He told her how Harry had reacted to Draco’s assistance and presence at lunch. He then smiled again. “They both seemed to like the idea of a male bonding day. We’ll go to Hogsmeade and fly for a bit at Hogwarts’ Quidditch pitch. That’s where you come in.” He went on to explain in detail and they both went to bed soon after with a clear picture in mind.

~oOo~

It’d been a week since that day at the lawyer’s office and Harry arrived just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and looked around. Melancholy began to surround him as he recognized the spot he and Ginny would stop and snog before going into town. It always brought wonderful memories of the year after the war, when Hogwarts had reopened and he’d been invited to return for his last year of classes. He and Gin had dated that whole year and it had been amazing. There hadn’t been any drama – no fights with Ron or Draco – no breakups with Ginny – no trouble with reporters – he wondered how McGonagall had swung that, but he’d had one completely normal year…and it had been glorious. He’d had the woman he loved and life had felt worth living. As he passed through a small clearing Harry touched the tree where he’d proposed to her and a tear came to his eye.

 _Stop it, Harry._ He suddenly glared at his hand and tore it from the tree to swipe the tear away while trying to contain his unsteady emotions. _You must stop dwelling on the past. She obviously didn’t feel the same as you. If it didn’t matter to her why should it matter to you?_

He hurried down the path and found Teddy and Draco talking beside the stone fence next to the Hog’s Head pub. They saw him and instantly mounted their brooms while he still needed to produce his own. He quickly took a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was his shrunken broomstick. It was a newer version of the Firebolt that he’d lost during the war, called the Fiendfyrebolt. He remembered Ron pointing out that since the two of them had survived a roomful of Fiendfyre they kind of deserved them. He’d taken Draco that day because he felt the blond deserved it almost as much as he and Ron did. The sky seemed clear so his companions must be on the pitch by now. After casting the correct spell, Harry sighed because they’d long ago instituted a rule stating that the last one to arrive on the pitch bought the refreshments later.

He mounted the broom and took off, gaining speed and height with every second. It didn’t take long before he was diving down onto the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. As he’d thought, his friend and godson were waiting for him at the center of the green expanse.

Draco was lying on a blanket his hair fanning out like he was asleep and had been for a while. Teddy had his legs bent into a meditation pose and was practicing changing the color of his hair.

“Yeah, very funny, mates. Nice little trick there, deserting me like that.” Harry chuckled with a dark tone to his voice. “We’ll see who has the last laugh.” He could see Draco’s lips twitch as the man fell out of character.

The blond opened his eyes and pulled out the practice snitch they always used before climbing up onto his broom. “Ready?” He asked as he angled up to join Harry in the air.

“Bring it on, Malfoy.” Harry smirked. He’d learned the mannerism from Draco over the years and it pissed Draco off to no end when it was used against him.

Draco did indeed send his dirtiest glare Harry’s way even as the snitch struggled to escape his hand. He opened his hand, one finger at a time until the tiny gold ball fluttered free. It seemed to look at each of them in turn before zipping away to begin the game.

Harry felt the adrenaline begin to pump inside him. His eyes searched the sky while he wondered what he could do to distract his opponent. After a moment, it occurred to Harry that playing the game was the best way to distract him. He took off to his left and vaguely heard Draco curse. He pulled up and rose high into the air before just stopping.

Draco swung around to see where he’d gone only to curse his own gullibility. He grumbled about Harry’s antics and how he couldn’t wait to get him back.

Harry just smirked and turned to look for the snitch. Not finding it, Harry decided to make a lazy circle before any further decisions. Seeing a glint of light, Harry’s eyes focused on it, but it ended up only being Teddy looking at his watch. His godson was more of a chaser than a seeker so he was really only here to keep them honest. He was now waving at them so Harry signaled the blond.

As they drew near and hovered, Teddy pointed to his watch. “Victoire needs me at home, guys. She just sent me a message on my watch.”

“Oh, is that the new communication device? It’s supposed to be like a muggle mobile phone.” Harry asked with unconcealed interest. “I was planning to get those for...never mind.”

“Sorry, Harry. I’ll tell you all about them another time. She says I’m in trouble and you know how women can get.” Teddy shrugged and grabbed his broom. “Floo me!”

The two older men sighed and watched him go.

“Are we still doing this?” Draco wanted to know.

“Yeah. It wasn’t meant for his enjoyment alone. Let’s have some fun.” Harry didn’t wait for an answer, just nudged his broom up again. He scanned the sky and then began to skim the height of the stands. Bored with this tactic, Harry decided another feint was in order - just to see if Draco was still on his toes. He sped off to his right this time. Rising and falling in a bouncing pattern before going straight up. He felt more than saw Draco follow him.

They rose and fell one after the other until Harry felt they’d gone high enough. Then he angled down. He was almost perpendicular to the ground before he really did catch sight of the snitch. He pulled up suddenly and was shocked when Draco plowed into him.

Harry’s mind raced as they fell. Teddy was gone and there was nobody around to help them if they fell to their deaths. His kids would be angry at him for being reckless and leaving them after already allowing their lives to be disrupted by the divorce. Somehow, he was staring into worried grey eyes. He’d never know how - maybe centrifugal force had something to do with it - but he was being held face to face with Draco. Chests pressing together as they were, there was nowhere to look besides each other’s faces and Draco’s eyes were so silver and so very different than his soon to be ex-wife’s brown ones. They spun as they fell and suddenly he was aware of the ground coming up to meet them. His wand was wedged deep in his robes so all he could do was hope Draco’s wasn’t. His hands skimmed the fit body and soon gripped Draco’s wand through the cloth of his stylish robes. He quickly cast a desperate spell to cushion the ground with just enough speed to save them.

They landed softly but Draco was lying on his back with Harry breathing heavily on top of him. The brunette’s head fell against his friend’s chest briefly before he looked back into the amazingly silver eyes that were now filled with relief. The blond was breathing just as heavily as Harry as his arms came up and around the other man. It felt like the hug Molly Weasley had given him at the end of the final battle – a desperate embrace that was meant to reassure yourself more than anyone that the other person was alright.

No words were spoken but the emotions didn’t really need words to be expressed. Harry’s face hovered above Draco’s. Their noses were less than an inch apart and then, quite suddenly, they brushed each other as Harry’s lips crashed down on Draco’s. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped because Harry realized what he was doing. He jerked his head back and looked questioningly into the silver pools that seemed to hold just as many questions. His only answer was a Malfoy smirk so Harry lowered his lips once again to Draco’s. Their eyes closed but their mouths opened minutely as the kiss continued to slowly deepen. A moment later, Draco let out a barely concealed whine which startled Harry. He lifted his head allowing them both air.

“You’re not a feather, Harry.” Draco panted softly.

Harry snorted as he rolled to the side and stood. “Sorry. Here, let me help you up.”

Draco took the offered hand and gasped when he found himself once again pressed tightly to Harry’s chest. “You’re alright then?” He whispered breathlessly.

Harry nodded. “Yeah...You?”

Draco’s nod was jerky and full of nerves until Harry pulled him in for another light kiss. “Are we really doing this?”

“Let’s go to my place. I’ll make tea and we’ll talk.” Harry bit his lip. He wanted Draco to say yes...or did he? He wanted the man but was this only happening because of the dangerous situation Harry had put them in? Was he just rebounding from Ginny? Either way wouldn’t be fair to Draco and he didn’t want to lose the friendship he’d worked so hard to build over the last nineteen years.

The corners of Draco’s lips curved up slightly. “I’d like that.”

Harry called the snitch with an Accio as Draco gathered their other things and they started the walk towards the gates of the school.

Neither one knew that there was one frightened but also fairly satisfied nineteen year old boy watching them go.

~oOo~

Teddy hurried to meet Victoire and tell her what he’d seen. As he walked into the living room of the apartment they shared, he saw her mother and father were visiting. “Hello.”

“Hi there, Ted.” Bill smiled.

“Hello, Teddy.” Fleur nodded in his direction. Her accent had gotten better over the years. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah but I almost wasn’t.” Teddy sat heavily next to his girlfriend. “When I ‘left’, Harry and Draco continued their game...” The group was breathless as he explained the collision and result.

“So you are trying to get them together?” Bill asked.

“Yes, but not by trying to kill them!” He protested. “And if I wanted them not to know I was there I couldn’t save them until the last possible second.”

“You’re lucky zey saved zemselves.” Fleur snapped lapsing back into her French accent as her temper rose. “Vat vould ve tell zee children if zey had not?”

Teddy’s face fell. His mind raced with thoughts of James, Albus and Lily. He’d used Harry’s own invisibility cloak to watch him almost do a faceplant from a thousand feet in the air...and James had given it to him under the understanding that he would be helping Harry. James would be absolutely devastated by this if he found out. Al and Lily would also but they hadn’t handed over the family heirloom to help him. That was to say nothing of Scorpius. Draco was his only parent and he would’ve been shattered by something like this. Tears sprung to his eyes but he held them back by sheer determination. “I have to fix this...”

Fleur glanced at her husband who laid a comforting hand on her arm as he addressed his daughter’s boyfriend. “Teddy…look, the accident wasn’t your fault! They are grown men! That’s Harry Potter you’re talking about. He’s old enough to know better than to perform reckless moves like that one. Both of them are and besides, they’re ok – right?”

Teddy nodded sullenly, his hair turning a horrific ashy brown. “No thanks to me.”

“Stop that, Teddy Lupin!” Victoire scolded her boyfriend. “I don’t know what happened to get them safely to the ground but all that matters is that they are safe.”

“Zat is correct, Teddy. Now I sink you should just vait to see vat comes of zat kiss.” She spoke softly this time. “Once we know which way zee wind blows, you can help decide our next step.”

“Fleur?” Teddy stared over at the blonde.

“Harry and Draco have known each other and been friends for a long time.” Fleur’s smile comforted him. “Perhaps it is as you say and they will be a good couple. We will help.”

“So will my mum and dad.” Bill grinned. “They feel guilty about Ginny leaving Harry the way she has. Mum’s always saying that she wants us all happy and I don’t think she’ll mind him moving on.”

“I didn’t even know Uncle Harry was bi!” Victoire laughed.

~oOo~

“How did I not know you were bi?” Draco asked Harry as they walked into Harry’s house.

“I don’t know. I thought you knew almost everything about me.” Harry looked at the blond for a moment before getting the kettle and filling it with water. “There was this one New Years…We celebrated at the Weasleys’ and Ginny was across the room at midnight. She jokingly said that James was to be her New Years kiss, so I – being a bit drunk – grabbed my brother-in-law Charlie and planted one on him.”

“That was before he paired up with Lucas, I’m guessing.” Draco’s eyebrows rose but he simply sat at the table and watched as Harry lit the stove and placed the kettle on a burner. “He didn’t seem one for sharing.”

Harry chuckled while fetching the mugs from a high shelf in the cupboard. “He told me that the first time we met, actually. Charlie had told him about New Years and Lucas made a joke that ‘He didn’t share. Not even for the Boy Who Lived’. His tone made it clear that it wasn’t a joke so much as a fact.”

“The family didn’t have anything to say about you kissing Charlie?” Draco asked clearly shocked.

“They just thought it was hilarious.” Harry explained as he summoned the teabags and dropped one in each mug. “They’d known he was gay and they knew I was drunk and they’d all heard Ginny’s little barb.”

“Barb?” Draco latched onto the strange word. “I thought you said she was joking.”

Harry bit his lip. “Did I? Well we were in a spat at the time too.”

“I see…” Draco became quiet.

“Anyway…” Harry was interrupted by the whistle of the kettle so he stood and walked to the stove. He moved the kettle to a cold burner and hovered there.

“Harry, I...” Draco sighed as he stood.

Harry turned swiftly and caught the blond’s waist in both hands. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted more of what they’d shared earlier…on the pitch. He finished the turn, pressing Draco’s hips against the counter.

Draco looked at Harry’s lips. They slowly approached his own and he didn’t want to fight it. The moment their mouths met, the need to hold onto this feeling brought the fingers of his left hand up to tangle in Harry’s unruly brown hair. Not ready to fully commit himself, the blond kept his lips closed. That didn’t stop him from surrendering to the pleasure he felt at Harry’s attention and expressing it. He let the other hand come to rest on Harry’s hip even as he let loose a beautiful moan.

Harry barely took a breath as his lips slid to the other man’s jaw. Draco’s pale smooth skin felt lovely beneath his lips. He didn’t know when this feeling started but he wanted to know Draco. He wanted to hold him and though he’d liked him for years, he now wanted to love him in every possible way. When that thought registered in his mind, he pulled back and stared into Draco’s glazed eyes. He hovered for a moment. They really should talk...the new phase of their relationship shouldn’t begin until they’d talked this through...but what he truly desired was a deeper exploration of Draco’s mouth. He licked his own lips in anticipation as Draco seemed to tremble with want. The invitation in those gorgeous grey eyes was irresistible so he lowered his mouth to Draco’s and just as their lips brushed each other, there was a loud noise from the foyer that caused Harry to wheel away.

A female voice shouted. “Harry? Are you home?”

“Here, Mione!” He called out, leaving Draco to recover on his own.

“Whose broom is that by the door?” Hermione asked, voice approaching too rapidly.

Draco picked up the kettle while catching his breath and poured the water for tea as Harry got himself under control. “She’ll need another mug, Harry.”

“Oh, hello, Malfoy – I mean Draco.” By the time Hermione Granger-Weasley greeted him politely, the blond was calm and collected once more.

“The broom is mine. I didn’t shrink it for storage yet.” Draco confessed quietly.

Harry handed the new mug to her and dropped a tea-bag inside. “We’re about to have tea. Would you like some, Hermione?”

She nodded as she took the mug and watched Draco pour the steaming water. “So I suppose you’ve heard about Ginny.” She sat and glanced between the men. “I can’t find reason in her actions but at least the proceedings seem to be going quickly.” Her eyes settled on Harry’s hair as she took her first sip.

Draco mentally laughed to himself. _Good thing Harry’s hair is always a mess, so she can't tell what we were up to._

“You need a haircut again, you know. Especially if you intend to attract – Don’t look at me that way, Harry!” She glared at her friend’s wide-eyed expression. “Just because things didn’t work out with your schoolyard sweetheart isn’t a reason to remain alone for the rest of your life.”

Defeated, Harry sighed and looked away. “I know that, and I don’t want to live my life alone. I just want to – how did you put it the other day, Draco?”

“What I said is that you need to rediscover yourself.” Draco raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “And I only said it when Harry suggested that he didn’t know who he was without Ginny and the kids, so don’t >you look at _me_ that way!”

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Well, you still need a haircut. Even if you only go to the pub with friends once in a while, you should look presentable.”

“Mione, please stop.” Harry asked softly as he sipped his tea. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready to move on with my life. Okay?”

“Fine, Harry. I’ll let you be for the moment but you need your friends right now.” Hermione sighed placing her mug on the counter beside the sink. “I just want all the best for you, Harry. If Ron and I can do anything for you just call.”

“You’re not just friends, Mione.” Harry smiled at her and stood to hug the bushy-haired woman. “After what we’ve been through together, you and Ron are family.”

Draco felt like he was witnessing a very private moment so he looked away.

“So what’ve you done to begin your rediscovery, Harry?” Hermione wanted to know when she went back to her tea.

“Well, Teddy and Draco and I went to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch for a little game. I still love flying. I figure I’ll see what else appeals to me next.” Harry was nothing if not honest but he could be truthful without giving too much information.

“Oh, isn’t that nice! It’s so sweet of you to help him out in this, Draco.” Hermione grinned at him. “You’re such a good friend to Harry.”

She went on to say other flattering words about him but Draco’s mind got stuck on the word _‘friend’_. A friend wouldn’t take advantage of this tragedy. A friend would be supportive and caring without adding pressure where it could only do damage. This could shatter the carefully constructed relationship they’d built over past two decades.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Draco stood abruptly and placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. The words had more than one definition but he meant all of them. “I’ve just noticed the time and I can’t stay.”

“Alright.” Harry’s heart sank. He’d really enjoyed the day and the snogging. “I guess I’ll just owl you later.”

“That’s fine.” Draco nodded with a quick smile and hurried from the room to collect his broom on the way out. He got as far as the porch before he wished he’d stayed, but it was for that very reason he needed to go. Harry couldn’t be pushed to get over this divorce. He couldn’t be rushed into a new relationship and Draco cherished his friendship with Harry too much to lose it by being the rebound man. Already missing the feel of Harry’s kisses, Draco decided to wait and see what Harry said when they spoke next before making any more life – or relationship – altering decisions. So, with a sad glance back at the house, Draco apparated home.

~oOo~

Hermione continued to talk and Harry continued to pretend he was listening but his mind was more focused on the blond man he’d been snogging not thirty minutes ago. He knew it would take time and effort to get over his failed marriage to Ginny. He also knew he should continue living his life and that he wouldn’t be happy to remain alone indefinitely.

With the kids in school, he had nothing to occupy his time with except work and, while he was tempted to throw himself into the piles of paperwork that always laid around the Auror offices, he knew that Auror work was sometimes dangerous. He’d glimpsed danger far more often than he’d care to recall so he’d taken a month off to do his rediscovery and see if it led where he suspected it would.

When it appeared that his best friend had talked herself out of things to say, Harry smiled and hugged her and promised to think things over. Then, he saw her to the door and wondered what to do with the rest of his day.

Flying usually cleared his head but he’d done that today and didn’t fancy the possibility of another fall. Then it occurred to him… he hadn’t even cast a cleansing charm since he’d been home. A nice soak in a hot bath would help more than one of his dilemmas.

A wave of his wand started the bath in the master suite. Another flick added the lavender scented bubbles that Ginny had always recommended for its soothing properties. Then he stripped. It was his favorite thing about September. The kids were gone and he could walk around in whatever state of dress he liked. With Ginny gone as well, he wouldn’t even need to consider any protests about modesty. He threw the clothing into the laundry chute before turning to go upstairs. He stopped at the linen closet for a large towel but soon he was slipping into the steaming hot tub.

~oOo~

Later that afternoon, Teddy walked up the drive to his nana’s cottage. Aunt Narcissa had long ago offered her a cozy little cottage on the edge of Malfoy property and Andromeda had finally accepted when he’d decided to move in with Victoire last year. When asked, the lovely older woman had stated that she didn’t want to crowd the Potters so since Teddy was moving she should also.

The door opened with a turn of the knob as it was spelled to do for only a few specific people. “Nana? Are you in?”

“Hello, Teddy!” Narcissa smiled from her place on the overstuffed armchair.

“Teddy, do come join us.” Andromeda was also grinning as she patted the settee next to her. “What’s new, Darling?”

“Not much.” The young metamorphmagus said but his hair said something different. It was flat and simply brown with none of its usual personality.

The women glanced at each other before Narcissa placed her empty teacup on the cart. “I’d heard from Draco that you and he were going flying with Harry Potter today. How did it go?”

His hair turned white for just a second before he forced it to go blue. “Not bad. I mean, the three of us have such fun together and all.”

Andromeda could tell Teddy wasn’t being totally honest. “What happened, Theodore?”

“H-Happened? N-Nothing... happened...?” He kept flashing back to the fall and the kiss and he sighed when he saw the knowing look in her eyes. “Draco and I got there first. We just chatted a bit until Harry got there and then we all went up to the pitch at Hogwarts. Draco set the snitch loose and they’d just started to look for it when I got called away.”

“You got called away...” Nana asked. “By whom?”

He showed her his watch and told her about the matching bracelet that he’d given Victoire. “So I left...but I didn’t really.”

Narcissa frowned. “I don’t quite understand, sweetie.”

“See - Harry’s getting divorced - did you know?” He asked lightly.

Both women stared. Neither had been told.

He cringed and told them about the train incident. “So, I owled Draco and kept Harry company. Then Draco showed up at the lawyer’s office and...”

“And...?” Nana’s lips seemed to twitch.

Teddy rolled his eyes. These two could always tell when he was holding back. He told them about the handshake and the embrace. “And now...I’m trying to do a little matchmaking so I let them think I’d left the pitch when I was really just under Harry’s invisibility cloak which I’d gotten off of James.” He cringed knowing he was going to be in for it.

“Well, what happened?” Both women were suddenly wide-eyed and avidly focused on him.

In complete disbelief, he told his nana and aunt what he’d seen. When he finally looked up, he noted a strange light in Auntie Cissa’s eyes.

“Do you think it was just the adrenaline?” Narcissa whispered to her sister.

“I hope not.” Nana frowned. “You say Harry initiated the kiss? I didn’t even know he was bent.”

“Oh, he’s not bent. He’s flexible.” Teddy laughed at his own joke but got serious when the ladies didn’t laugh.

“One mustn’t be crude, dear.” Narcissa had narrowed her eyes at him. “Now...what shall we do about this?”

“Victoire’s family said to wait and see what comes of the kiss.” Teddy bit his lip.

“No, no, no, darling. We mustn’t let things lie just yet.” She hummed to herself. “Something must be done so they don’t get cold feet.”

“That’s brilliant, auntie.” Teddy grinned, his hair going platinum blond. “They did go off together...I wonder if Draco’s back home yet.”

“Well, keep me - I mean us - informed, dear.” Narcissa smiled and stood. She hugged them both and left quietly.

Teddy had a cup of tea with his nana and then left. He thought nothing of the shadow that passed over him as it was probably just an owl. He Apparated straight to Draco’s address and knocked on the door. It took a minute but it soon opened to reveal Draco’s friend. “Hey Blaise.” Teddy smiled. “How’s it hanging?”

“A little to the left.” The older man smirked. “What are you doing here, kiddo?”

“I need to speak with my cousin. I thought he’d be home by now.” Teddy frowned looking around for a moment before calling out Draco’s name. “What are you doing here?

“I’m staying with him for a while. My apartment is infested with Susurros.” His cousin’s friend didn’t sound happy at all as he described an annoying buzz that came from within the walls and kept him up at night. Blaise’s smirk soon returned as he went back to pestering Teddy. “He’s not home yet, small fry. So, what’s up?”

“Nothing really…” He walked down the hall into the kitchen, opened a cabinet and retrieved a glass. He filled it with an Aguamenti before sitting on the nearest chair. “I just wanted to know what happened after I left earlier.”

“Was something supposed to happen?” Blaise looked mildly curious but his tone let Teddy know just how interested he really was.

“No.” Teddy said too quickly.

“Spill it, kiddo.” Blaise smirked crossing his arms.

Teddy glared at his cousin’s friend. He hated being called kid or any of its variations. “Fine.” He growled in annoyance and once again told the story.

“I may be able to help, Teddy-bear.” Blaise chuckled at his own joke for a moment before divulging some interesting tidbits of information.

Teddy’s eyes widened at the implications. “Please tell me you’re not joking about this! Draco’s last five dates have really all had messy dark hair and greenish eyes?”

Blaise nodded. “I even recall a drunk Draco lamenting to me over a late-night beer that ‘the eyes were never the right shade of green’…but he’d never say who it was he really wanted.”

“It’s got to be Uncle Harry!” Teddy stood and began to pace. “It’s just got to be!”

“If we’re right, this setup could be easier than you ever thought.” Blaise was grinning until they heard the door open and Draco’s voice calling out to Blaise.

“B? Are you here?” Teddy heard tension in his cousin’s voice that didn’t bode well for the topic he was about to discuss with the older man.

“I’m in the living room, Dray, and I’m not alone!” Blaise winked suggestively at Teddy causing the nineteen year old to roll his eyes. Blaise loved to misdirect people in the strangest ways.

“Oh I’m sorry. I’ll just…” He broke off with a chuckle and rolled his eyes. “Oh, hey Ted, it’s just you. How did things go with Victoire?”

“Not bad.” Teddy wracked his brain for something she would’ve gotten angry over. “I’d just forgotten to do some stuff around the house before I left. So did you guys continue the game? How was Harry when you left him?”

Draco’s face froze and Teddy could see worry as well as a host of other emotions flicker in the grey eyes.

“Did you win?” Teddy pushed.

The blond shook his head. “Neither of us won, Ted. Harry feinted and then…”

“And then…?” Teddy waited to see what Draco would say about the catastrophic tumble.

“We fell.” Draco winced at the words that didn’t do the incident any justice at all. “Well – actually, I sort of ran into him and then we fell.”

“But you’re alright. Right?” Teddy asked with wide worried eyes.

“And while we were falling…” With haunted eyes, the blond whispered as if the next words should never be spoken aloud. “He somehow got his arms around me.”

“Well, that’s good isn’t it?” Blaise asked. “You were safer that way, weren’t you?”

He gave a halfhearted shrug. “We twisted and turned as we fell and somehow he got my wand. Just in time, he managed to cast a cushioning charm.”

Teddy and Blaise looked at each other, each feigning shocked relief.

“And then he kissed me…” Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“What?” Blaise jumped on his admission. “What did you do?”

“Well, I sort of kissed him back…” Draco bit his lip and waited for their reaction.

Teddy could tell that Draco was a little embarrassed but the slight curve to his lips betrayed his pleasure at the memory of kissing his friend. He squealed like a girl and giggled a little. “How was it?”

Draco’s eyes closed and a tear formed at the corner of one. “It was really nice.”

“What happened after that?” Blaise prompted. Now that they’d reached the point Teddy had stopped he wanted to know where they’d gone after this point.

“We went to his place and he kissed me again…Gods, I sound like a girl!” Draco sighed. “And yes before you bother asking, it was fantastic.”

“So why do you seem so sad?” Blaise wanted to know as he passed a handkerchief to his friend. “I mean, Dray – you should be happy. You kissed the guy you’re crushing on.”

The blond jumped up and started to nervously rearrange the things on the counter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Blaise waved five fingers at Draco. “Dave…Manfred…Alan…Rick…Keith. Those are the last five men you dated and when you got drunk after breaking it off with the last one, you said – and I quote… ‘the eyes were never the right shade of green’.”

Dropping bonelessly back onto the chair, Draco sighed. “Alright! So it’s true. I have a crush on Harry.”

“Then, why are you sad? From the sound of that kiss, you should be over at his house rather than here.” Teddy waved vaguely around himself to indicate the house.

“Ginny just left him the other day, Ted. I can’t just slip into his life and try to replace her.” Draco was shaking his head insistently. “He needs time to figure out what he wants and I cannot push him…not if I’m any kind of friend.”

“Draco, you and Harry have been friends for a long time.” Teddy didn’t let his frustration show. “For over twenty years, you two have been in each other’s lives. When Astoria passed, you gained the freedom to try new things and now Harry has the same freedom and the way I see it, you finally have a chance to get even closer to him!”

“A good friend wouldn’t take advantage like that, Teddy.” Draco placed a hand on his cousin’s knee. “I value the part I already have in his life and I don’t want to jeopardize that.”

“Not even for an infinitely closer relationship with him?” Teddy asked incredulously.

“Not if it was only temporary, Ted…getting that close – It would destroy our friendship if we broke up at some point.” Draco shook his head sadly. “And that would destroy me.”

“But…” Teddy tried again.

“We hated each other once, Teddy! I will not risk having my relationship with Harry revert to that!” Draco was adamant in this and Teddy could see that he’d be wasting his breath to say more until he heard Draco’s soft and barely audible longing sigh. “If only Hermione hadn’t shown up…”

Teddy looked at the blond funny as he stood and went off to another part of the house with a slight wave to him. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Teddy and Blaise began planning their next moves. Blaise let Teddy send a letter with his owl to Narcissa who would have some good ideas on how to turn her son around. The dark skinned man also promised to mention Harry in lots of his future conversations with Draco. That left Teddy to visit the Weasleys home and then he’d head to Ron and Hermione’s to see what she had to do with this…

~oOo~

Harry walked down the familiar old forest path outside of Hogsmeade.

Hearing a strange noise he looked around. From afar he spied long lush red hair and knew instantly that it was his wife, Ginny. He called out her name and rushed after her but she didn’t notice him as she dashed between the trees. Suddenly, they ran out of the trees and into a neighborhood that seemed similar to his own. Ginny was still running and she came to a house whose door was open. Without hesitation, she hurried through the door and it closed behind her.

Harry tried to open the door by turning the knob but it didn’t work. He tried knocking and ended up banging on the door calling for her. Just as he thought about giving up, it swung open allowing him to walk into the foyer of what looked to be his house and Teddy was sitting on the staircase.

“Is it really Ginny you’re looking for, Harry?” His godson asked softly before walking out the front door.

Harry frowned as he watched Teddy leave. _Why would his godson ask such a thing? He’d loved Ginny as long as he could remember. Why would he look for anyone else?_ He sighed and turned to continue on to make some tea. Upon opening the door to the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Draco…but his friend was strangely focused on him and even stranger was the fact that the blond wasn’t wearing any clothes. Harry stared back for a moment. _Could he really be seeing this?_

Draco – his good friend Draco Malfoy was standing by his kitchen table – and he was as naked as the day he’d been born.

Stunned, Harry slowly walked over and suddenly found himself naked too. He tried to say something to the blond but Draco placed a finger to his lips and dropped to his knees. Closing his eyes, Draco opened his mouth and soon slid over Harry’s hard length. Draco was sucking him off, and Harry was enjoying it. He moaned loudly and pushed his fingertips into Draco’s soft platinum hair causing the blond’s eyes to flick up and meet Harry's…

Harry woke up with a gasp. Breathing hard, he sat straight up with a hand on his head. _It must be from all those lovely kisses earlier…_ His hand traveled down to check his pulse and as soon as he’d calmed a little he felt it – his pyjama bottoms were tight. He ran his hand over his cock – which he knew to be harder than granite – and moaned. _I want him. I really want him. Well, until I have him I’ll have to settle for my hand._

He pulled down his pyjama bottoms and underpants, freeing his erection to the cool night air. Keeping the ending of the dream fresh in his mind…Draco’s eyes especially… he reached for the tube of lubricant in his nightstand and slicked his palm. Although the gel was cool it did nothing to relieve the heat Harry was feeling as he began to stroke his cock. It felt ever so nice when he did this but he realized that this was the first time in a while that he’d indulged with someone particular in mind. He pictured Draco’s lips surrounding him and finishing what he’d started in the dream. He could almost feel Draco’s tongue curling around his rock-hard prick. It didn’t take long before Harry was coming with Draco’s name on his lips, completely unaware that in his own bed, Draco was doing the same.

As Harry’s pulse evened out, he realized that he’d just masturbated to his friend’s face and he was okay with that. His wife was gone and he was essentially alone but there was hope for a future with someone he knew he could love, and this dream had pointed the way.

~oOo~

Upon rising the next morning, Harry took a shower and prepared for his day. He made out Gringott’s vouchers for several bills and sent a letter to his kids before eating a small meal. When he’d finished with breakfast, Harry sighed. It was time to head to the market for his groceries and that meant possibly dealing with his lingering public image. He dressed in jeans and a black Weird Sisters t-shirt with his trainers before popping through the floo.

People stared at him as he walked the aisles of the market.

He was used to that but this seemed different so he hurried to make his selections. When he reached the clerk’s counter, Harry finally realized why everyone was staring.

There…next to the clerk was a large stack of Daily Prophet newspapers and on the front cover was a picture of himself and Ginny as newlyweds under a large headline that proclaimed his failure as a husband. Just to see what rumors he had to deal with, Harry grabbed a copy and threw it on the counter with his groceries before calmly waiting for the total. He sorted out the bill and shrunk the bags so he could floo home. Directly after he arrived, he put the groceries away and hurried back to the floo. He meant to call out Draco’s address but, as soon as he reached the fireplace, he involuntarily shouted the name of his friend’s pub.

The Lucky Leprechaun was run by Seamus and his wife, Hannah. “Harry! What’s going on, mate?”

“Hiya, Shay. I just wondered if you could supply some alcohol, seeing as I’m planning on getting smashed tonight.” Harry’s face was emotionless as he said this.

“Erm…sure.” With a worried glance toward Hannah, Seamus looked around his bar. He pulled out a few unopened bottles – one each of Firewhiskey, tequila, and vodka. “You alright there, Harry?”

“Have you seen the Prophet?” He asked, ignoring the question as he handed over a few galleons that were immediately turned down.

Seamus nodded pushing Harry’s hand back.

“Well, it’s true. So you tell me if I’m alright.” His voice was hoarse as he pocketed the coins and gathered up the bottles.

“It’s not good to drink alone, Harry. Stay here.” Seamus gestured toward the bar. “I’ll ward your usual booth and see you home safe.”

“I won’t be alone, Shay…I’ve got company coming.” Harry turned back to the floo with a hopeful smirk and took a handful of powder to go home. He put the bottles on his coffee table and returned to throw more powder before sticking his head into the flames while calling out Draco’s address.

Blaise was in the living room when Harry appeared in the fire. “Hello, Potter. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Draco. I need to see him. Please.” Harry tried to get his feeling of urgency across with just a look.

“He’s outside in the garden. Come through and I’ll get him.” Blaise nodded and hurried to the back door thinking to himself that the man in the fire looked like shit. “Draco?”

“What is it Blaise?” The blond looked up from his book.

“Nothing important…” The dark skinned man smirked. “I just thought it might interest you to know that... Harry Potter is in our living room.”

Draco gasped and conjured a mirror to check his appearance before rushing past his friend. There Harry stood, looking rumpled and tired as he ran his fingers through his hair and Draco sighed. “Harry…Hi…”

Harry tried to smile at the blond. “Hey…so I’ve got a little problem and that day in the café…well, you said you’d help me out if I asked…”

“Of course, Harry!” Draco’s brow furrowed into his ‘serious face’.

“Well, I found a few bottles of alcohol and I was hoping you’d help me get pissed…?” Harry smirked at him.

Draco’s serious face dissolved. His forehead relaxed as he shook his head and then his lips twitched. “You wanker! Alright, so where are these bottles?”

“Home…” Harry hesitated. “After what happened at the grocer’s I didn’t really want to be around lots of people…but we could go to the Leprechaun instead if you want. Shay would ward our table…”

“Don’t be daft.” The concerned blond shook his head. “This is all about you, Harry. It’s what you want that happens today. So, go on home and I’ll be along in a bit.”

Harry’s smirk widened. “Thanks.” He whispered as he leaned in close and pecked Draco’s cheek with a light kiss before quickly turning, throwing the floo powder and shouting out his home address.

Draco stood there for a moment touching the cheek Harry had just kissed until he heard a throat clear and remembered that Blaise was still around.

“So are you going or what?” Blaise smirked.

“Of course I’m going, Blaise. I just need to freshen up and grab a few vials of hangover potion from my stores.” He smiled softly as he turned toward his room. He hurried to shower and dress in comfortable clothes before reaching into a cabinet.

There were four vials of the clear fluid which would flush the alcohol from their systems. Should he take all four with him or just two? It was best to play it safe and he didn’t know if he’d be alone with Harry or if Teddy or Ron would be joining them. With the four vials safely in his pocket, Draco slipped his feet into his most casual shoes – a pair of loafers – before hurrying through the floo to find Harry all set up.

The brunette had laid out a large number of shot-glasses – he must’ve emptied his cabinets or used magic to duplicate the ones he had. Nobody has that many shot-glasses. Draco noticed the bottles of Firewhiskey and vodka but also saw that Harry had another bottle off to the side with a salt shaker and some limes on a cutting board.

As soon as Harry saw the blond he cast something at the cutting board that caused the small knife to slice up the fruit. “I thought we could do some shots…Shay gave me the bottles and I had a fair few glasses…”

“What’s caused this, Harry?” Draco asked gently.

“Hard to say really…” Harry huffed as he handed over the newspaper. “It could be my failure as a husband …or maybe my failure as a father…”

“Oh, Harry…” Draco skimmed the article. “You’re not a failure.” It described Harry in hideous terms, speculating that he’d driven away his wife and taken their children as well as the house and most of the assets. It all but accused him of being a controlling and abusive spouse.

Harry just shook his head. “It’s alright…The important people know what really happened and the kids won’t believe that bloody rag any more than I used to after our fourth year.”

“You want to start with the whiskey or the vodka?” Draco smirked at the other man.

Harry looked relieved and started pouring. “I thought we’d start out easy with the vodka and then go to the fire whiskey and if we’re still not piss drunk, maybe tequila would finish us off.”

Draco said nothing as he picked up the first shot and waited for Harry to do the same. It burned slightly as it went down. “Is it just drinks then…or are you catering this lovely affair as well?”

Harry thought for a moment. “We could order in? I’ll send a floo order for pizza or something?”

Draco nodded in agreement and picked up another shot glass. “Do you want to just eat while we drink or shall we make this interesting?”

“How interesting?” Harry asked as he downed his second shot as well.

“We could put on the wizarding wireless and drink every time they say your last name…” Draco chuckled at Harry’s glare. “We could play ‘never have I ever’…”

“A kids game, Draco?” Harry snorted and got up to search for the local wizarding pizza parlor’s menu. “We’re thirty-four, and besides, we’ve played this before, haven’t we?”

“Well, you may have played it but never with me. Scared, Potter?” Draco smirked with a wink.

Harry almost choked on the next shot. “I can’t believe you said that, Draco! Alright, fine. Let’s play.”

“Fill them all up.” The blond gestured to the glasses and Harry obeyed. “We’ll start simple and ‘G rated’. Never have I ever read _Hogwarts, A History_ all the way through.”

Harry smirked and drank. “Hermione made me. It took forever but I finished it just before sixth year began.”

Draco drank too but didn’t return the explanation. “Your turn, Harry.”

Harry nodded and thought hard. “Never have I…sat around like this for the express purpose of getting drunk.”

Draco laughed and took his shot. “Alright, I’ve done it quite a few times. Once was after the war trials were over and my family made it out alive – even though Father did have to serve time in prison at least he was among the living. I also did it on the night Scorpius was born. It was me and Blaise and Goyle because you’d gone home to be with your wife and the boys.”

Harry smiled. “I remember you inviting me to stay and get drunk that night! I didn’t think you were serious.”

“I also did it for a few days straight after Astoria’s funeral…before you got to me. There were a few other times too but not worth sharing right now.” The blond smirked mysteriously. He’d decided long ago that Harry would never know that Draco had gotten sloshed after the row they’d had before Ginny had birthed James. “Never have I ever…gotten a divorce.”

“I thought this was supposed to keep my mind off of my failed marriage, Draco.” Harry glared and drank his next shot. “Never have I ever skived off of work over a bad hair day.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed and he pressed one hand to his chest. “I’m wounded that this is the way you think of me, Harry...”

Harry’s eyebrow lifted in askance but he remained silent just waiting for the answer.

Draco’s eyes rolled. “Oh fine. You’re right - ok? It happens and Gus is the only one who can touch my hair!” He took his shot grudgingly before upping the ante. “Never have I ever...gotten caught snogging in my kitchen.”

After downing the shot, Harry licked his lips and laughed. “That’s happened quite often...but not for a while I think.”

“The other day was a close one.” Draco didn’t look him in the eye.

“Yeah...” Harry sighed and went quiet as if thinking what to say. “I’ve been thinking about that day and...”

“It’s your turn.” Draco interrupted. “And I think I forgot to mention that I’ve got a few hangover potions in my pocket.”

Harry blinked. “Oh, yeah...That’s great. Ok, uhm...never have I had my son find my porn.”

When the brunette took a shot it was Draco’s turn to blink in surprise. “James?”

“Albus.” Harry said. “Gin and I had been out and he’d left a book in our room so he came in to get it and found some magazines. Both Gin and I had our own collections at the time.”

“I’ve always had a magically locked box for that stuff. Scorpius could search all day and night but he’d not find more than a locked box.” Draco’s chest puffed out with pride.

Harry chuckled. “Slytherins! Anyway, it’s your turn.”

“Can’t - we’re out of vodka.” Draco smirked.

“I’ll open the Firewhiskey then.” Harry said wondering why whiskey sounded funny to him.

Draco used a levitation spell to fetch the bottle from it’s spot while Harry cast a cleaning charm on the glasses...or tried. “C’mon, Harry. It’s all going the same place.”

Harry shrugged and opened the bottle. Once all the glasses were poured, he motioned for Draco to continue.

“Never...have I ever...spoken Parseltongue...” Draco smirked as Harry lifted his drink in a silly salute and swallowed the shot.

“You mean like this...? _I wish you’d kiss me again, Draco..._ ” Harry hissed with a slightly devious smirk on his face.

Draco involuntarily bit his lip when his breathing hitched. “Yeah...just like that...” The blond just barely held back an aroused  
whimper. “Say something else?”

“Like what?” Harry frowned in suspicion. “ _Does this turn you on, Draco?_ ”

Draco’s eyes glazed over. “That’s so...” He cleared his throat. “It’s your turn, Harry.”

Harry smirked again. “Never have I ever been turned on by Parseltongue.”

Draco glared as he brought the glass to his lips. “Not fair!”

“Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room...” Harry drank before Draco could protest that it wasn’t his turn. As soon as he’d swallowed it he leaned over and pressed his lips to Draco’s.

The blond’s eyes widened as he realized what Harry had done. He pushed the brunette lightly. They were both breathless when Harry released him but he managed a glare for the other man. “Bad boy, Potter. It wasn’t your turn. Now I get to raise the rating... Never have I ever gotten a blow job by a male.”

“Hmmm...” Harry chewed his lower lip. “Do dreams count?”

Draco’s eyebrows rose as he took his shot. “No.”

Harry shrugged. “Never have I ever given a blow job to a male.”

Draco’s lips curved and he lifted another glass to them.

Harry stared at his friend. He felt a bit warm, all of a sudden as he watched Draco’s throat convulse around the liquid he’d swallowed... swallowed...what would it feel like to see Draco swallow something else?

“Never have I ever...” Draco paused as he noticed the tequila. “Done body shots.”

Feeling a bit shy, Harry watched Draco drink again before standing and walking carefully to retrieve the tequila.

“I had a feeling. Ginny didn’t seem the type.” Draco rolled his eyes. “This is so much fun! Come closer.”

After closing what was left of the Firewhiskey, Harry knelt next to the blond as he sliced the lime fairly small.

“Shirt off. I’ll take off mine in a second too.” Draco eyed Harry’s chest appreciatively. “We’ll start out easy and fairly modest...I’ll go first and then you copy me...”

Harry just nodded as Draco reached for his right forearm and was shocked when the blond licked it before shaking a bit of salt over the moist area.

“Here. You take this slice of lime in your teeth and then... well, just go with it ok?” Draco sounded nervous as he poured the tequila into the nearest shot glass. He took a deep breath and licked Harry’s arm before drinking the shot and that’s when Draco quickly closed the distance between them. He ate the lime Harry had been holding while delivering a blistering kiss.

Harry whimpered as their naked chests touched. Draco was being such a tease...but Harry couldn’t get enough. He copied Draco’s actions, lick the arm, apply the salt, place the lime...lick the salt, drink the shot, kiss Draco and eat the lime at the same time. His head was spinning from the intimate contact but he couldn’t wait to see what Draco would do next...

At the moment, Draco’s grey eyes were very focused on him. “You ok?”

“Gods yes.” Harry panted. “More.”

Draco smirked, amused at the brunette’s eagerness. “I’m just going to change the salt placement now...” He said as he put two fingers under Harry’s chin and lifted it a little. He lapped at Harry’s collarbone and backed away to apply the salt and pour the tequila.

Harry took the liberty of placing the lime in his own teeth while Draco did the rest and then he tipped his head just the way Draco had done.

Slowly, Draco licked up the salt, washed it down with the shot and took the lime from Harry’s lips as the brunette swayed in place. Harry looked amazing this way. Draco loved seeing him so free and wild. “Your turn...”

Harry’s mouth was watering as he leaned in and licked Draco’s collarbone a few times. He shook some salt over the moist area and poured himself a shot before turning to see that the blond already held a slice of lime. He approached just as slowly as Draco had done and licked up the salt before downing the shot and biting into the lime. Draco gave a slightly needy whine as Harry moved away but soon pulled his thoughts back to the moment. “You’re still alright?”

Harry nodded, afraid to speak.

“I’m going to move the salt placement again. Help me clear off the coffee table.” His eyes shone with excitement as he poured his shot.

Harry made quick work of clearing the table though he was unsure what Draco was up to.

“Lie down on the table, Harry.” Draco said softly.

Harry didn’t know why he did it but he obeyed the blond without question, lying flat on his back on top of his coffee table. He shifted nervously as Draco stood and straddled him. He moaned lightly as he felt Draco’s tongue lick a wide stripe up his chest and knew he couldn’t take anymore. This would be the last one.

He felt the salt as Draco sprinkled it over the moist skin and gave him the lime to hold.

Draco’s eyes never lost Harry’s as he licked the salt, swallowed the shot and then took the lime. He tried to lift himself off of the other man but Harry refused to allow it. He spit out the skin of the lime and pulled Draco back down for a kiss, but this kiss was deeper than their most recent ones. This kiss was much more passionate. Draco’s lips parted this time for Harry and Draco’s tongue played with Harry’s tongue. The taste of Harry was so sweet that Draco didn’t want to stop this kiss and that’s when he realized what he was doing. He started to back off. He needed to calm things down before they went too far. Had he already passed that point? Would Harry be angry?

Then Harry’s hips rotated against Draco and the blond felt the effects of their erotic activities. Draco knew without a doubt that he’d regret it if they stopped now and maybe Harry would too but he didn't care about that at the moment. So he lightly broke the kiss to whisper. “Bedroom.”

Harry’s cock jumped and he nodded, happily allowing the blond to help him up. They stumbled down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Their clothes came off in seconds and soon both men were pressed against each other. Draco’s breathing was on the heavy side as he asked Harry to top. If this was the only time he’d have with this amazing man then he’d enjoy it from his favorite position.

“Really?” Harry asked as he nipped at Draco’s earlobe. “I never pictured you submitting.”

“I don’t mind being on top but I want you inside me, Harry.” Draco closed his eyes as soon as Harry agreed. “I think preparation is pretty simple - just use lube and slick both sides. Then put your fingers in and work me open. If I’m lucky you’ll find my sweet-spot.”

Harry didn’t mind being walked through the steps since he’d never had sex with a man before. His breath came in pants as he followed Draco’s instructions and then...it was time. Draco was begging for him to be inside and - Merlin help him - he wanted it too. Draco refused to get on all fours, wanting to see Harry’s face, so there he was on his back with that gorgeous platinum hair a splash of gold on the burgundy comforter as Harry lined himself up. “You’re so beautiful...” He said softly as his cock pressed up against Draco’s sensitive pucker.

The blond barely heard the pretty words falling from his lover’s lips. Yes they were lovers. There was no denying that anymore. The point of no return had not just been passed, it was obliterated.

“I’m...oh gods, Draco, I’m inside...and you’re so hot and so tight...you feel amazing...” Harry pushed all the way in causing Draco to whimper in need.

“Please, Harry.” Draco sounded so sweet but there was a fragility that tugged at Harry’s heart.

“Shhh...you’ll be alright. I can’t wait to do this - to please you...” Harry whispered. “I want this so much, Draco.”

“Move, Harry. I need you to move inside me.” Draco gasped as his wish was granted.

Harry moved slowly out and then back in...out and then back in...short and tantalizing strokes.

“More. I can’t take this - its torture, Harry. I need it harder and longer!” Draco whined but Harry needed to be told or he’d never know.

Harry registered the words and this time when he pulled out he let only the head stay inside before thrusting all the way back into Draco. And this time he reached the promised land, causing Draco to give a keening cry and wrap his legs tightly around his lover. “So good. Oh gods, yes!” He cried scratching at Harry’s back.

“I’m going to touch your cock now, Draco. I want us to come together. That can happen right?” Harry asked softly kissing his lover’s chest.

“My nipples, Harry.” Draco whimpered. “Touch them...lick them.”

Harry smirked. “Sensitive?”

Draco nodded jerkily and moaned when Harry placed a kiss right on one. A lick led to more moaning and even some squeals of pleasure. Harry was close though so he latched onto Draco’s nipple and suckled while he pistoned his hips. Loud cries rang out into the empty house of each other’s names and then they just laid there kissing each other softly until Harry’s eyes fluttered closed.

Harry Potter was fast asleep on Draco’s chest.

As he watched Harry sleep, Draco couldn’t help but think that the brunette looked so sweet this way. He was calm and relaxed, not worried or harrowed by the outside world. Draco winced. _What have I done? This will only hurt him more deeply if it ends..._ He runs his fingers lightly through the surprisingly soft brown hair. _I guess I’ll just deal with the fallout in the morning and hope it doesn’t blow up in my face. Oh, Harry...please don’t hate me?_ With that thought, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

~oOo~

Draco’s eyes opened slowly. He blinked and stretched. _Morning, already?_ He turned toward the other side of the bed and grimaced at its emptiness. _Had Harry left? Did he regret their night together? Please let him **not** regret that wonderful experience..._ Then his head began to pound and he noticed the potion sitting on the bedside table. Sighing softly, Draco figured that, if Harry found the potions and left him one, then he couldn’t be all that upset.

Noise sounded from down the hall so Draco pulled on his comfortable trousers and took his potion while gathering his meager courage and slowly made his way to Harry’s side. He came to the kitchen door and peeked in. Harry was standing near the counter …naked. _Don’t get ahead of yourself, Draco. He could still have regrets and that could just be a habit._

“Draco.” Harry sounded excited to see him so Draco smiled shyly. “Don’t just hover, Draco, come in and sit. You’re probably starving since we forgot to order pizza last night, but breakfast is in the making and the coffee is done and in the pot.” Harry’s attitude was slowly calming him. “You’re acting strange...”

Draco took a mug from the cabinet and filled it. “Cream and sugar are still in the same place?”

Harry nodded and watched the blond tip-toe around him. Tears pricked his eyes but he refused to let them fall. “Draco...do you regret this - what happened last night?”

Draco’s eyes widened at Harry’s cautious tone. He shook his head. “No...Harry there is no way I regret last night.” He swallowed hard. “I just...I don’t know if I can live with myself if you do.”

Green eyes shining, Harry was able to breathe easier with that. “Are you turning into a Hufflepuff on me?”

Draco snorted softly. “Don’t be daft. I just couldn’t stand to be the rebound guy...and have to see you move on to someone who...” _who wouldn’t love you like I want to._ He finished the thought silently.

“Who what, Draco? There’s no point in denying what I already feel. All it would do is deny us the very pleasurable times that we can spend together.” Harry held tightly to his emotions as he waited to see what his lover would say.

"I still think we should wait until you’ve finished rediscovering yourself.” Draco bit his lip. “Harry, what if I’m not who you want? What if we’re better as friends and we’ve ruined it by getting too close?”

“Shhh...” Ignoring his nakedness, Harry pulled him out of his chair and into his arms. “You _are_ who I want...and one of the best things about you is that I've always known who I am with you...” Draco looked skeptical, but Harry continued with a light nudge to his lover’s shoulder. “I'm _‘Potter’_. I’m the foolish Gryffindor with a hero complex. I’m that moron who always jumps into things feet first instead of thinking. It works for me...don’t you think?” He drew Draco into a sweet but soft kiss. “If we weren’t friends, we would never have gotten this close so, please just relax and have some fun with this?”

Draco nodded with a sigh and sipped his coffee. “So what’s on the menu, Harry?”

“Eggs and toast...” Harry told him. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you with a full fry-up.”

Seeing Harry reach for the butter, Draco laid a hand on Harry’s arm. “I’d prefer Nutella if you have any.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond. He was amused that Draco could switch from shy and vulnerable to demanding in such a short time, but he wanted to test his lover. He huffed as he left the butter on the counter and walked to the pantry. “I just bought some yesterday …didn’t know why til now because it’s usually only the kids who eat it.” He opened the jar and took out a clean butter-knife. With his playful glare in place, Harry used the knife to scoop some out. "Is this what you want?" He asks holding the Nutella covered knife out.

Draco walked over to Harry biting his lip. He reached around the knife, dipped two fingers into the chocolate flavored goodness and smeared it onto Harry’s chest. Innocent grey eyes flick up to meet Harry’s as if to say _‘oops’_. “Sorry, Harry. Let me help you clean up that mess…” He leaned in close and lapped up the chocolate cream.

Harry smirked at the blond’s attitude and, when there was no more Nutella on his chest, he swiped the knife over his fingers and threw it in the sink before advancing on his lover.

Draco backed away but Harry was too quick.

He grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him back in kissing him softly before applying the Nutella to the blond’s left nipple. Without a word, Harry bent to lick it up. Draco’s whimper just encouraged Harry to keep going but then he was being pushed away so he backed up.

Draco’s fingers dipped back into the jar as his eyes swept Harry’s body and finding the spot he wanted, Draco drew a deliberate line down Harry’s happy trail and over his cock. Then the blond dropped to his knees and began licking it off. When he reached Harry’s cock, he wrapped his lips carefully around in and proceeded to suck him off.

Gasping with pleasant surprise, Harry slipped his hands into the soft blond hair and realized that this was just like his dream.

~oOo~

“See, this is what I mean. You get me.” A little later, Harry was holding Draco in his arms while laying on a blanket in his backyard. “This morning you didn’t care that I was walking around the house nude...or at least you didn’t mention it. Now here we are, just lying around. We don’t always have to be doing something. That’s how Gin was with me, you know. We always had some errand to run or a place to be and she hated that I’d walk around my own house naked at this time of year. She always scolded me over my lack of modesty.”

“I would only scold you if the children were here.” Draco smiled. He relished in Harry’s presence and the particular position they were in at the moment.

“And I’m always fully clothed outside of my bedroom during the times they are.” Harry chuckled. “The constant motion and errands were a bother. I like to have all that done by noon so I can relax or fly or even just go for a walk.”

“Is this part of your rediscovery?” Draco asked propping himself up on his elbows.

Harry nodded. “Yes...I’m pointing out how alike we are because it means we’ll get along quite well. I always felt that I had to conform to her ideas and her schedule. It should’ve been a compromise and it wasn’t. I think that’s how I lost myself.”

“What about the kids, Harry? They would’ve dictated alot of that too.” Draco was glad to find a spot to bring their children into the conversation so they could approach that upcoming hurdle.

“I always expected that a wife, and then of course, children would affect the way my days and nights would play out. It was her rigid refusal to compromise that screwed with my head.” Harry sighed. “She had her things to do so I was always the one who moved my plans to accommodate her and the kids. I had this stupid notion that both the husband and wife had a say in how the marriage went. Speaking of the kids ...how do you think they’ll take this?”

Draco’s eyebrow rose. “Us getting together, you mean?”

“I just wonder if Al would - and James too of course - I wonder if they’ll be upset that I’m with a guy...” Harry sat up and looked at Draco. “They shouldn’t. I mean we raised them to be tolerant of all races and couples and such - right?”

“It never bothered James when I had a boyfriend...but at the time I was just Uncle Draco.” The blond’s lips curved slightly. “But I wouldn’t worry about Albus. He’ll be more understanding than you think."

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Look, Harry...I think they’ll be fine.” Draco smiled softly. “We raised our children to be good kids and they’ve always been close. I really think they’ll be more confused than anything. They never saw you in any sort of bad light.”

“I suppose you’re right...but maybe we should go up and see them?” Harry suggested.

“If you like.” Draco was about to lay back down again but suddenly an owl landed on his knee - Blaise’s owl.

“It’s from Blaise.” He opened up the folded parchment and read it. “Teddy, Andromeda and...my parents are there.” He sighed in frustration. “I wanted to stay longer. Come with me?”

“You can come back later, love.” Harry chuckled.

“But Teddy’s there. If it’s something to do with him, you’ll want to be there, no?” Draco coaxed.

Harry smirked as he turned to face the blond. “How about this...You go now, since you’re all ready and I’ll join you in a bit. I should look presentable if I’m meeting you parents.”

Draco blinked. “Gods! Hermione was right, you need a haircut! Go get dressed and I’ll send an owl to Gus.”

Harry laughed but agreed and then bent to kiss his lover before going off to dress properly for meeting his boyfriend’s family.

By the time he finished dressing, Gus - Draco’s hairdresser had arrived and the blond was gone. Gus fussed and mussed over Harry’s hair for half an hour. He cut it and then used water and several potions to control it before he announced that there was nothing else he could do. At this point, Harry paid the man and thanked him for trying his best. Just as soon as Gus floo-ed back to his salon, Harry took a handful of the powder and shouted Draco’s address.

~oOo~

Harry had gotten good at floo travel over the years so he made no noise or mess. He stepped through and thought of calling out for Draco but then he noticed the sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

“Draco, darling...we think you need someone steady in your life. You’ve been dating on and off and apparently even just had an all night binge yesterday!” Narcissa was saying.

“Mum, I wasn’t binging!” Draco protested.

“Yes, Draco, you need to stop your reckless dating around and settle down with someone.” Harry recognized Lucius’ vaguely condescending voice.

“Dad! No, I haven’t dated anyone since Keith!” Harry suppressed a chuckle because he could picture the glare Draco was giving his father.

He decided to join the party. “Now, Draco...I quite agree with your parents. Dating around isn’t good for you...and these binges...” He tsked as he glanced around to see who else was involved in this little conversation but walked directly to Draco’s side. “No, I’m afraid they’re right, love. Just one man for you from now on.”

Blaise had a smirk on his face but Teddy and Andromeda looked awfully surprised to see him.

The room went silent as Draco sighed and leaned in for a light kiss. “They didn’t give me an opportunity to tell them, Harry, so I think they’re quite shocked.”

“POTTER?!” Lucius had an expression of distaste.

Narcissa glanced at her husband while trying valiantly to stifle a giggle. “Now Lucius...you promised to behave.”

“But did it have to be Potter? Now I’ll never get rid of him.” The elder Malfoy grumbled. “Did you know about this... and why are we here if he’s dating Potter? I’d think you would be satisfied if he was only dating Potter.”

“Well, last I’d heard... Let’s hear it from them, Lucius.” Narcissa looked pointedly at her son.

“Last you’d heard?” Harry asked.

Draco’s grey eyes pinned Teddy to his seat. “It could only have been you.”

“Yes, I told her.” Teddy winced. “I’m sorry. I kept getting these feelings that you liked Harry more than you let on. The way you came instantly when I owled about Ginny and the divorce papers...the way you didn’t just greet him that day with a handshake or pat on the back but you hugged him and he let you. He never lets on when he needs emotional support and stuff but he let you hug him and help him when I thought he’d only let me.”

Draco’s eyes closed. “I understand, Ted. I do. But certain things are private.”

“But if they’d remained private you wouldn’t be together now!” Teddy stopped. “You weren’t just playing, right? You’re together?”

Harry looked at his godson. “Yes, Ted. We’re together. How did you know it was mutual?”

“Uncle Harry, believe it or not, you were even easier to read than Draco.” Teddy told him. “Whenever Draco’s around you act a bit more childish. You have more fun than you even have with Uncle Ron. Your expressions are more relaxed and playful. When I always saw you with Ginny you were very stiff and serious. You deserve to be happy and playful after all that seriousness.”

Harry sighed. “Is that why you really left that day we all went flying? You wanted us to have time alone to figure that out for ourselves?”

“Yeah. That’s right.” Teddy couldn’t help the slight flush.

“Did you tell anyone else, Ted?” Draco asked dreading the answer.

“Victoire...her parents...” He cringed. “Ron and Hermione know and Bill was going to speak to Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur but they’d adopted a wait and see attitude.”

“I’ve finally achieved it! I’m normal in something.” Harry started to laugh. “We have a normally abnormal family, Draco. They’re all nosy and want to help when we want nothing more than to run our own lives. I’ll be writing owls all afternoon telling them that we’re together so nobody will try to do this kind of thing for our own good again.”

“I guess you should get over here, then, young man.” Andromeda narrowed her gaze at Harry. When he calmed down and went to stand in front of her, the older woman looked him up and down. “You be good to my nephew, Harry.”

“I promise, Andy.” He smiled into her peaceful face before looking over at his lover’s parents whom he’d been on first name basis with for at least ten years. “Hello Narcissa. Hello, Lucius.”

“Mum...Dad...This is my boyfriend.” Draco said coming over to his side. “Harry Potter.”

Narcissa smiled happily. “I’m so glad you’re happy, Draco. It was all I wanted when I sent that owl to the Prophet, you know. I didn’t think they’d go so far overboard though.”

“You did that?” Harry asked. “I thought it was someone like the lawyer’s secretary!”

“All I told them was that you were getting a divorce, and I heard that from Teddy. I didn’t tell them to make a spectacle of it.” She had the grace to blush. “And if you were as close as Teddy said you were after seeing that kiss then I knew you’d call him and things would progress.”

Draco and Harry looked at each other and then Teddy who was hanging his head. The whole story quickly fell from his lips. His whole plan was written like a book in front of them.

Draco sighed in amusement but aimed a playful glare at his little cousin. “Gods! Save us from these devilish Hufflepuffs and their good intentions!”

Teddy stuck out his interestingly forked tongue and wiggled his eyebrows which had morphed into horn shape causing the whole room to erupt in laughter...except for Lucius who was still lamenting that he’d never be rid of Potter.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [HD-FAMILYFEST 2014](http://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/7900.html) on livejournal.


End file.
